


Confessions

by SaltySapphic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, theyre in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySapphic/pseuds/SaltySapphic
Summary: As a way to relax, Ibuki throws a party. Hajime gets drunk. Nagito has to take care of him
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Complementary Tribulations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906800) by [gaylilcatboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylilcatboy/pseuds/gaylilcatboy). 



> Hello I was inspired by Complementary Tribulations by gaylilcatboy, which is really good please go read that as well!! I saw "drunken confessions" and a few scenes popped into my mind so I had to write them out and uhh,, this happened.

Nagito had no idea Hajime was an affectionate drunk. He also hadn't pegged him as a lightweight, yet here they are, two drinks in, and Hajime is hanging off him like a bratty child.

Everyone has been working so hard to rebuild the island, many overworking themselves to the point of nearly passing out - Hajime being the worst of them - so Ibuki came up with the idea to throw a party.

Nagito himself isn't too big on parties, but he had to drag Hajime away from work, and he put it upon himself to make sure he stayed.

Hiyoko had immediately shoved cups of an unknown substance into their hands upon their arrival.

Nagito had taken a sip and immediately struggled not to spit it back out. Hajime, on the other hand, had taken a suspicious sniff before shrugging and downing it in one go.

Nagito gave him his cup.

"Nagitooo," Hajime calls, drawing out his name as he tosses his arms around his neck and leans heavily into him.

"Ah, what is it, Hajime?" Nagito asks with a nervous chuckle, stumbling back under Hajime's weight.

"I," Hajime starts before taking a long pause, "have something veeery important to tell you." His words are slurred and Nagito idly wonders what was even  _ in _ those drinks.

Hajime lays his head down on Nagito's shoulder and starts swaying to Ibuki's music, not even giving Nagito a chance to respond before he's pulling back and excitedly grabbing his hand, yanking him along.

"C'mon! Let's go dance!"

Nagito shoots a glare at a giggling Hiyoko as they pass by. Hajime leads him into the center of the room and once again tosses his arms over Nagito's shoulders, leaning onto him and swaying them back and forth.

Nagito hesitantly places his hands on Hajime's waist, if only to steady him, and looks around nervously.

"Ah, Hajime? This isn't exactly slow dancing music, and everyone is staring. Couldn't we have done this where we were?" Nagito attempts to reason.

Hajime  _ giggles _ , and shifts to rest his head on Nagito's shoulder once more. "Nooo! This is…" he trails off and stills completely for a moment, before starting back up as if nothing happened. "This is very important to my plan."

"Your plan?" Nagito questions, cheeks heating up when he accidentally makes eye contact with Kazuichi, who shoots him a lewd hand gesture. He looks away after Gundham smacks the back of his head and scolds him.

"My  _ plan _ ," Hajime practically whines. "Everything… is going according to plan."

"I see," Nagito says in return. "Well, don't fall asleep before you finish your plan." He's referring to the way Hajime's eyes are closed and he's resting the majority of his weight on Nagito.

Hajime jumps back at his words. "You're right! Next step!" He grabs Nagito's hand and leads him out of the venue.

"H-hey! Hajime! Where are you taking me?" Nagito yelps as he's dragged away.

Hajime doesn't respond, continuing to wordlessly drag Nagito around the island.

They end up at the cottages and Hajime stops in front of his own, fumbling to open the door before practically falling in when it finally opens.

He rights himself with a laugh and pulls Nagito inside before closing the door and pressing him up against it.

"Hajime!" Nagito squeaks out, putting his hands on his shoulders to push him back.

Hajime collapses against Nagito in retaliation, forcing him to hold up all his weight.

"I need to tell you something," he slurs out, somehow sounding drunker than before.

"And what would that be?" Nagito attempts to keep his voice even, though it's not like it matters much. Hajime is drunk off his ass, anyway.

"Come closer."

"Ah, I think I'm about as close as I can be."

"Nuh-uh!" Hajime argues. He reaches up and pulls Nagito down so he can speak into his ear even in his slumped form.

After a couple of drunken giggles, he finally slurs a drawn-out, "Nagito!" 

"I'm listening, Hajime," Nagito affirms. "What did you need to tell me?"

"I looove you!" he practically purrs.

Nagito freezes in shock. "Huh?"

"Nagitooo! You said you were listening! I said: I love you!"

Nagito immediately frowns. "Hajime," he says sternly, "you're drunk."

He struggles a bit, but manages to push Hajime off him and guide him into bed, tucking him in.

"Heyy!" Hajime says, managing to toss his arms around Nagito's neck while he's leaned over him, making sure he's secure in bed. He tugs him down with a deep frown. "Don't leave! Not before I do this!"

And he presses his lips to Nagito's, making his eyes widen in shock.

The kiss is messy and mostly one-sided, but it only lasts a few seconds before Hajime lets him go with a dopey grin on his face.

"Goodnight, Hajime," Nagito says before turning around to leave.

"Goodnight, Nagito," Hajime slurs. "And I'm not drunk."

Nagito looks back at Hajime to find he's promptly passed out after his words.

He shakes his head and heads to the beach to sort through his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure where to end this, so I just kept going lmaoo

Hajime groans as he squints at the morning light shining through his window.

He's not entirely sure what happened the previous night, but if what he  _ does _ remember wasn't just a dream, he and Nagito have to have a serious talk.

He groans again and drags himself out of bed and into the shower before heading to the restaurant.

When he gets there, Kazuichi is the only one there.

"Are we the first ones here?" he asks, falling into the chair across from his friend.

He raises an eyebrow at him and shakes his head. "We're the last ones, dude."

Hajime takes a deep breath and rests his forehead on the table. He feels Kazuichi reach over and pat his head, so he reaches up to swat his hand away.

"Sooo," Kazuichi starts, "how did things go after you dragged Nagito away last night?"

Hajime sits up with a sigh. "So that much wasn't a dream, at least." He rubs his hands down his face. "God, I hope the rest was."

"Dude!" Kazuichi yelps. "Did you guys fuck?"

Hajime's eyes widen and his cheeks heat. "N-no! Why would you think that?"

"You were totally all over him last night! And he didn't show up for breakfast, so I assumed… you know…" Kazuichi trails off and Hajime rolls his eyes and stands.

"I'm going to go find Nagito," he says, leaving the other behind.

He checks Nagito's cottage first, but ends up leaving to try somewhere else when he doesn't answer.

His next stop is the beach, the one where they first met.

He finds him standing at the shore, letting the waves hit his legs where he's rolled up his pants and taken off his shoes. 

Hajime's breath catches at the way the sun hits him, making his hair look more like a halo as he turns around.

"Good afternoon, Hajime," he greets, "did you just wake up?'

Hajime nods and approaches, slipping off his own shoes and socks and rolling up his pants to stand next to the other.

"Have you been up long?" he asks as he stares out at the ocean.

"I didn't sleep," Nagito admits quietly.

"Have you been out here all night?" Hajime asks in concern, turning to face Nagito, who nods.

"I came out here after you fell asleep and ended up staying."

"Nagito…" Hajime says, the sadness in his voice making Nagito flinch. "Look, about last night-"

"It's okay, Hajime," Nagito says, looking at him with a bright smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. "I understand if you want to tell me none of it meant anything!"

"Nagito, that's not-"

"Really, Hajime, it's okay! You were drunk, not in your right mind." He pauses and frowns. "Ah, unless you were asking what happened? Don't worry! Nothing much, really! You just kissed me and fell asleep. That's all!"

"I didn't… say anything?" Hajime asks in confusion. He distinctly remembers confessing to him. It's the least hazy memory of the night after the alcohol kicked in.

Nagito laughs. "Oh, that! You told me you loved me! You don't have to tell me you didn't mean it, I already know."

Hajime shakes his head. "No, Nagito, that's not what I was going to say at all."

Nagito turns to face Hajime fully and Hajime takes his hands in his.

"Nagito, what I said last night…" he bites his lip and takes a step closer, staring down at their hands. "I really did mean it." With a deep breath, he makes eye contact with Nagito, smiling softly at the way his hair moves in the wind as it frames his face. "I love you, Nagito."

Nagito's eyes widen and he starts to take a step back, before shaking his head and closing his eyes.

Then, his shoulders start shaking as a laugh bubbles up in his throat. He pulls his mechanical hand out from Hajime's grip and slaps it over his mouth to muffle his laughter.

Hajime squeezes his flesh hand and steps closer again, reaching up to run his fingers through Nagito's hair.

"Hey," he says softly, "it's okay. I'm not lying, Nagito. I'm not telling you this because I pity you, or whatever other thoughts are running through your head right now. I knew I felt something for you when I woke up on this very beach to you standing over me. You stuck by my side, Nagito, and I truly love you."

Nagito's laughter morphs into soft sobs and he drops his mechanical hand, Hajime replaces it with a hand on his cheek, wiping away tears as they fall.

"It's hard to believe you would love someone like me, but… but I- I love you too," Nagito chokes out. "Hajime, I love you. I love you. I love you, I love you, I love-"

"Hey," Hajime interrupts softly, pressing Nagito's hand against his chest and stepping forward a final time so they're practically pressed together.

Nagito is trembling as he reaches up and holds onto Hajime's wrist, leaning his face into his hand.

"You know," Hajime says, "I barely remember that kiss, and I hate that our first was when I was too drunk to remember it. So, will you let me try again?"

Nagito laughs, and this time it's genuine.

Hr tries to hide his smile in Hajime's hand as he nods. "I would like that," he says.

"Then stop hiding your face," Hajime teases, lifting his thumb to tap Nagito's nose a couple times.

Nagito scrunches up his nose and turns his head. "Better?" he asks, nervousness still obvious in his voice.

Hajime hums. "We'll see," he says before leaning in and pressing his lips to Nagito's own.

The kiss is short, yet Nagito still looks dazed when he pulls back.

"Hajime," he whimpers out, nuzzling into Hajime's palm. "Hajime, I love you."

Hajime smiles. "I love you, too, Nagito. I really do."

Hajime guides Nagito down to rest their foreheads together, feeling tears drip onto his face.

"Nagito? Are you crying?"

Nagito smiles against Hajime's lips.

"I'm happy," he says. "Hajime, I'm  _ happy _ ."

He tries to press himself even closer, but it causes Hajime to lose balance and they both fall over, Nagito landing on top of Hajime with a huff.

Nagito tries to scramble off him, muttering apologies, but he pauses when Hajime tosses his head back in laughter.

"Hajime? What's so funny?"

Hajime smiles up at Nagito and lifts up their still joined hands, pressing a toothy kiss to the back of Nagito's hand.

"I'm just glad you're happy, Nagito," he says. "I'm glad I'm the one that can make you happy. And… I'm happy, too. I want to be happy with you, Nagito."

Nagito smiles. "I want to be happy with you, too, Hajime."

Hajime reaches up and tugs Nagito down into a kiss, but they both keep grinning against each other's lips.

"Sorry you had to deal with me while I was drunk," Hajime says when they pull apart, "but at least I finally confessed."

Nagito smiles wide, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "Ah, don't be sorry Hajime. If this is what came of it, then it was worth embarrassing ourselves in front of everyone by slow dancing to Ibuki's music."

Hajime groans and slaps a hand over his face, dragging it down. "I forgot about that," he says. "I was really hanging off of you, huh?"

"Hajime is an affectionate drunk," Nagito confirms with a small nod.

Hajime chuckles in embarrassment before grinning slyly. "Nagito, I have something to tell you."

"Oh? Ah, please don't tell me that this was some cruel joke, Hajime, I'm not sure I could take it."

"No nothing like that!" Hajime quickly says. "I was just wanting to tell you that I'm really looking forward to spending the rest of our lives together."

Nagito's eyes widen considerably and his cheeks flush red. He sputters for a response before leaning down and hiding his face in Hajime's neck.

"Hajime!" he whines.

Hajime chuckles and pets through Nagito's hair. "It's true," he says softly.

Nagito trembles on top of him before lifting his head with a wide, genuine grin and fresh tears falling down his cheeks. "I'm looking forward to that, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to ruin the sweet moment, but I imagine a big wave would come crashing over them probably right after this

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/salty_sapphic)


End file.
